


hold me tight and fear me not

by bleustocking



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: What Mina does afterwards.
Relationships: Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray, Mina Murray/Count Dracula
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	hold me tight and fear me not

Mina ran through the darkness of the nunnery, stopping her ears so she would not hear Sister Agatha’s screams. Before the madness had started, the nun had slipped a small journal into the pocket of Mina’s borrowed habit, and now, as Mina slipped on a pool of spilled blood, the book fell out and thumped on the floor. For a moment, she thought of leaving it, listening as she did for the sound of wolves -- or bats. But there was nothing. The nunnery was quiet, as if she was the only living person in it. 

Perhaps she was. 

She retrieved the journal. When she had fully escaped the charnel house of the nunnery and sought refuge in the British Consulate, she was able to examine the contents. It was, mostly, Sister Agatha’s observances about the nature of vampires. It also included the address of the home of her brother, in Amsterdam. 

Once Mina was more recovered -- she did not think she would ever, fully be so -- she sought out the services of Doctor Abraham Van Helsing. 

*

She still dreamed of Jonathan sometimes, sweet dreams of before he left England. They would speak a little, or else she would play on her piano for him, or he would read to her as she tried to sew. She did not want to sew, she wanted to look at him. But that would be a little silly -- they had all the rest of their lives to _look_. 

She dropped her gaze and said, “They should send Mr. Brando to Transylvania instead. He would thrive at the adventure.” 

“Are you saying that I would not? Mina, please have faith in me,” Jonathan said gently. 

“Of course I have faith in you,” Mina replied. “It is only that -- I will miss you so much when you go.” 

“It will be only for a little while,” Jonathan said. He got up and twirled her around, her sewing quickly forgotten, and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned into him, enjoying his warmth. He whispered in her ear, “Once I return, we will be married.” 

“It seems so long,” Mina said dreamily. 

“It won’t be so -- but when I do come back, Mina, will you fear me?” Something in his voice had shifted and sounded strange. Mina frowned and looked up at him -- and screamed. Jonathan was still looking down at her -- still smiling at her -- but his face was split in half and from it emerged the laughing, blood-soaked face of Dracula. 

“Poor Johnny’s not with you anymore, my dear,” said the Count. He leered and blew her a bloody kiss. 

Mina screamed herself awake. 

*

There was a foundation to be built, so much to do and work on. Doctor Van Helsing was only slightly less knowledgeable about vampires than his sister had been, and his assistance proved valuable. He brought with him young Lord Godalming, whose brother had disappeared in Transylvania some years before Jonathan had. 

In their shared bereavement, Mina hoped something useful could grow. The _Demeter_ had sunk, taking Dracula down with it, but she could not be sure that he had truly been destroyed. In fact, she was sure that he was not destroyed, for did she still not dream of Jonathan -- and of _him?_

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title from Tam Lin.
> 
> \- Dio Brando would've had amazing time in Transylvania, fyi. If y'all like the vampire nonsense of the first two episodes of this show and corny (but awesome) manga/anime, go check out Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. 
> 
> \- The 2019 Lucy subplot didn't seem to have Arthur Holmwood, so I thought maybe he was still in 1897. Maybe at some point, he and Mina fall in love and whatever, or maybe not. Probably not. Mina has a mission, after all.


End file.
